The association of elevated nucleolytic activity with the cancer and precancer state was further studied by analyzing serum ribonuclease activity in 11 different human cancers utilizing as substrates a variety of synthetic polynucleotides. The finding of significant elevation in all 11 cancer states provides additional evidence for the association of elevated nucleolytic activity and neoplasia.